Various types of drug treatments, including hormone therapy and the like, require administration of the drug-containing liquid medicament at regular intervals over an extended period of time. For example, a specific hormone treatment can require daily administration of the drug for a period of thirty days. In such a situation, it is advantageous to provide a device that allows the patient to self-administer the injection to avoid repeated trips to a doctor's office or the like.
A device is needed that allows for repeated administration of a dose of medicament that is easy to use correctly in self-administration.